1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a macro-lens system capable of taking close-up pictures and a photographing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for single lens reflex cameras has increased. And in particular, demand for digital single lens reflex cameras using image sensors, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), or the like, has increased. Some consumers demand high quality digital single lens reflex cameras and demand that the cameras be compact. In order to meet the demands of the consumers, the lens system must be of a high quality capable of capturing good images of subjects and capable of performing close-up photographing, and yet remain compact.